


I am Because of You

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [16]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, MM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families.





	I am Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families.

Jared thinks Jensen is the most beautiful person he has ever met, but there is something about a tattooed Jensen that makes Jared’s heart skip more than a beat. Whenever they have to don their fake tattoos for the show, Jared always demands Jensen leave his on and he loves when it falls just before a break. 

Jared pulls Jensen’s naked body to his so Jensen’s back is flush against his chest. Jensen wraps one arm around up and around Jared’s head while Jared’s arm crosses Jensen’s torso. He places his other hand on Jensen’s shoulder, and Jensen closes his eyes against the feel of Jared’s heated flesh on his. His hands are large and rough in all the right places. 

“Open your eyes,” Jared whispers, his breath hot as his lips brush the outer shell of his ear. Jensen opens his eyes and meet’s Jared’s in the mirror. 

“I wish you could see how fucking hot you are. I wish you could see what I see every damn time I look at you.You’re beautiful, inside and out.” 

Jensen’s freckled skin flushes slightly at the sight of his best friend, brother and lover in the mirror behind him. Holding Jensen’s body against his like Jensen is his life preserver in a raging sea. 

Jensen turns in Jared’s hold and now they are chest to chest, heartbeat to heartbeat. “I am who I am because of you.” Jensen believes that his life started the day he met Jared. 

“I am because of you,” Jared repeats the mantra he had kept in his head for so long, afraid to share it with Jensen. Afraid of what it implied, what Jensen would think of it. Now it is their mantra. Through all the years and the tears. The lies and half truths. They allow themselves to feel and be together. 

“I am because of you,” Jensen echoes. 

“I am because of you” are the words they have tattooed on their rib cages the next day.


End file.
